The New Avengers: Rise of Ultron
by The Real Cupid
Summary: The Avengers are readying themselves for a mission in deep space but, when Ultron threatens the freedom of mankind, they must recruit a team of junior heroes and form the New Avengers. Will this new team of heroes be able to withstand the overwhelming power of the mighty, Ultron? Find out in my very first story on Fanfiction. On hiatus.
1. The Assignment

It is a warm, summer afternoon high above New York City as the Helicarrier flies through the sky. Inside the giant aircraft carrier, S.H.I.E.L.D. director, Nick Fury is standing at his commanding position on the bridge. "Ms. Getty," said Fury calling to of the people working at the many computers.

"Yes Director Fury." "Call in the Avengers. I have one last assignment for them before their big mission." said Fury.

"Right away Director Fury." with that she immediately went to work.

Later, in the briefing room, all of the Avengers, Captain America, Thor, Iron Man, Bruce Banner, Black Widow, Falcon, Ant Man, Wasp, Hawkeye, and Black Panther, are waiting for Nick Fury.

"When did Fury say he'll be here again? I'm getting antsy."complained Ant Man. Captain America raises a hand to Giant Man,

"Calm down Hank, Fury wouldn't have called us here if it wasn't important." Just then, Director Fury Walks in.

"Your right Cap. This is very important. Before you go on your way to assist in stopping the Chitauri Invasion of the planet Novis, there is something that must be done." He pulls out a flash drive and uploads the contents onto a , images of the powerful robot, Ultron.

"Our sources say that Ultron is coming back and this time, with an army of technovores at his command. I called you all here so that you may perform one last assignment before you leave." Hawkeye is the first to ask the question,

"What's the assignment?" "Ultron won't launch his attack until the end of the summer and between the distance to Novis, ending the invasion, and coming back here will take who knows how long. so i need you to recruit your replacements to do your jobs while you're gone and so they can defeat Ultron once and for all if you don't come back in time." says Fury.

"We already have six junior heroes in mind. You will read their bios and decide who you want to recruit." Wasp looks at Fury, questioningly.

"But Director Fury, are you sure they can handle the job when the time comes? Ultron is extremely powerful." "They have to," said Fury in a monotone voice.

"Or Earth and mankind will fall to the tyranny of Ultron."


	2. Recruiting the Assassin

Outside of a seemingly normal high school in the town of Norrisville, a battle rages between a teenage ninja and an army of robotic gorillas.

"You robo-apes just get easier to beat. I mean can't McFist send in some better robots to destroy me?" The Ninja taunted.

"Oh yeah?! Well... shut up!" retorted the robo-ape leader.

"Oh wow. What a great comeback. Was that an original?" said the Ninja, sarcastically. The robo-ape was getting more enraged by the boy's remarks.

"That's it! I don't care what McFist wants with you! Robo-apes, DESTROY THE NINJA!" Immediately, the robo-apes charged at the Ninja.

"About time." the Ninja says, smiling under his mask. The Ninja proceeds to pull out his chain sickle as he is charging at the robo-apes. He jumps over his aggressors and uses his chain sickle to slice five robo-apes in half. He then pulls out two ninja sais and begins to dispatch two more robo-apes. The robo-apes charge again, only for the Ninja to tear apart three robo-apes with his ninja rings, leaving the leader as the last robo-ape. The Ninja then draws his ninja sword and readies himself in a battle stance. The leader proceeds to do the same, transforming his hand into a sword. the two stare each other down until the last robo-ape makes the first move. As they charge toward each other, letting out their war cries, they raise their swords high into the air, ready to strike down the other. When they pass each other, they pause. Wondering who was successful. After a moment,the robo-ape falls to the ground in defeat.

"And that is how it's done, my friend!" the Ninja says, raising his sword into the air.

Nearby the site of the battle, Black Widow and Hawkeye were watching the seen with amusement.

"He's good, you have to admit that, Natasha." says Hawkeye to his team mate.

"Indeed. Let us proceed with our assignment then, shall we?"asks Widow. After the fight, a heavy set boy with red hair ran up to the Ninja.

"Not bad Cunningham, not bad at all." the heavy set ginger complimented. The Ninja, then removed his mask to reveal himself to be a ninth grader at the school.

"Thanks Howard. I think McFist is losing his touch. Those robo-apes were to easy." "It would seem that way young man." said a voice with a Russian accent. The two boys jumped out of fright at the new voice. They turn around to see two people they had never seen before.

"What the juice,guys! Don't sneak up on us like that!" said the tall purple haired teen, whose name is apparently Cunningham.

"Take it easy kiddo. I'm Clint Barton and this is Natasha Romanoff." said the man in the sunglasses. The teen recovered after a moment,regaining his composure,

"Sorry. My name is Randy. Randy Cunningham." "Very nice to meet you. I've heard so much about you Ninja." said Natasha. The youngboy looks at her with shock on his face,

"What are you talking about, lady?" "S.H.I.E.L.D. has been watching the ninja for over forty years. We have information on every ninja up to 1972. In case we need your help." answered the beautiful Russian lady. Randy then looks at her suspiciously.

"What do you need me for?" Natasha gets into his face and looks into his eyes which causes Randy to blush.

"Because an evil, far greater than any you have ever faced is on the horizon and the Avengers must leave the planet to attend to other affairs. You and others like you must form a team so that you may face this great evil in our place." Natasha finished, leaving Randy nervous.


	3. Recruiting the Queen

**Hello everyone. I am The Real Cupid here to inform you on some matters. First, I'm sorry for not showing any _Gravity Falls _yet. I wanted to work my way up to him. I listed this as a Gravity Falls crossover because this is one of those Dipper's coming of age stories, so this will mostly be a Gravity Falls Fanfic. I also noticed that people were annoyed from not knowing if their favorite show would be on here so I will take reviews on who you want in the story. Also, there are four more heroes that are needed before I send Dipper in. And to answer another question, yes, I will have Spider-Man in the next chapter. Sorry for not throwing Dipper in sooner, I just want his appearance to be really cool. Any ways, send reviews to vote on who the last three heroes should be. Till then, then enjoy.**

High above the town of Megadale, Falcon is in search of the next recruit. This recruit is the mighty Shezow. As he is searching for the mighty heroine, he is asking Fury all of these questions.

"So, I don't get it. How is it you know this girl?" asked Falcon.

_"Forty years ago there was an extraterrestrial attack on this town. S.H.I.E.L.D. was sent in to defend Megadale but at the time, we weren't ready for this type of attack. We thought all was lost until Shezow swooped in and saved our hides. Ever since then, we've kept taps on her. Especially her ring after finding out its what gave her her powers."_ said Fury over Falcon's communicator.

"That's some story Director Fury. Now I have another question; How do I find this new Shezow you spoke highly of earlier?" asked Falcon.

_"Our satellites say that he is on patrol. Find the pink car and you'll find him."_ Said Fury.

"I have a visual on- WAIT! Did you say '_he' _was on patrol?" asked Falcon in confusion.

_"Yes. Did I not mention this Shezow is a pre-teen boy who put the ring on by mistake?" _said Fury.

"No you did not. FYI, that just raised so many new questions." said Falcon.

_"Just bring Shezow back here and I'll tell you the story." _Fury said.

"Better make a little entrance." Falcon said to himself.

In Shezow's car, the heroine is talking with his sister; The only other person who knows his alter ego is a boy.

"It seems quiet right now, Kelly. I think I'll head home and try again later." says Shezow.

_"Fine by me, Guy. Dinner is almost done anyway. You'd better hurry, cuz' we're having pizza." _says Kelly over the communicator. Just then, Falcon drops into the passenger seat next to Guy.

"Mind if i drop in?" Falcon says, Jokingly. Guy is startled and swerves the car a little.

"Who are you?!" demanded Guy using his Shezow voice. Falcon raises his hands up to calm him down."Take it easy. I was sent by S.H.I.E.L.D. to recruit you in a special program. By the way, you don't have to hide your voice. I know who you are, Guy Hammond." Guy is shocked by this."How do you know that?"

"I believe I can answer that." responded a voice from the car, "Greetings Falcon, I am Sheila. A super computer that aides Shezow. Now then, on June 17, 1972, an army of extraterrestrial life forms known as the Yautja launched an attack on Megadale. While passing by, a S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier recieved the distress call and moved in to stop the attack. Unfortunately, S.H.I.E.L.D. was outgunned and quickly losing soldiers. When it seemed as though the Yautja was going to win, Shezow appeared and quickly turned the tide of the battle."

"Wow. I didn't know that." said Guy. Falcon then turned to him. "So what do you say? Will you come with me?" Guy thought about it for a moment and finally, "When do we leave?" the hero said with a smile on his face.

**I hope I did better with this chapter. I really like making stories. Any who, send in your reviews saying who you want the last three heroes to be. I'd like to say, only one hero recommendation per reader. And keep in mind this is my first story EVER so go easy on me. Until next time, remember, _In matters of fashion, move with the current, in matters of principles, stand like a rock. _THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Story on Hiatus! AHHHHH!

**Because of my story lacking reviews, ****_The New Avengers: Rise of Ultron_****, will be on Haitus for a while. I may get back on it if I get enough reviews. Until then, I will start on knew stories; hopefully ones that are a little better than this one. I did see some people favorite this story so i may continue in the future. Until then, people of Earth, stay beautiful. P.S. Thank you to the people who has been reading my story. I LOVE YOU ALL!**


End file.
